1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat propulsion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boat propulsion devices are provided with an engine and an electrical component arranged on the periphery of the engine. The engine and the electrical component are arranged inside an engine cover. The electrical component needs to be cooled to prevent the electrical component from increasing in temperature due to heat radiated from the electrical component or from the engine. However, space inside the engine cover is limited and thus, in terms of layout, it tends to be difficult to add components to cool the electrical component without increasing the size of the boat propulsion device.
Japan Patent Laid-open Patent Publication JP-A 2000-186567 discloses a boat propulsion device that incorporates the portions for installing the electrical component into an exhaust pipe cover which includes a water jacket. Incorporating the portions for installing the electrical components into the exhaust pipe cover improves the cooling efficiency and reduces the number of parts.
However, if the portions for installing the electrical components are provided in the exhaust pipe cover, the vibration of the engine will be transmitted to the electrical component via the exhaust pipe, causing the electrical component to vibrate. If the electrical component vibrates, the wiring connected to the electrical components will also vibrate and likely interfere with the surrounding components. When the electrical component vibrates and interferes with the surrounding components, the wiring tends to deteriorate due to friction.